


Tradition

by AQueenWithoutRules



Series: The Undertale Brothers, and How They Came to Be [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy, Fontcest, Implied Alphyne - Freeform, M/M, Mistletoe, More dominant pap, Pap isn't naive, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AQueenWithoutRules/pseuds/AQueenWithoutRules
Summary: Sans and Papyrus are at a Christmas party and end up under the mistletoe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ehhhhhhhh??  
> This is my first fic I've ever written and posted aaa qaq  
> Sorry it kinda sucks and is super short but  
> qwq  
> Enjoy anyway...?

“SANS!” 

Sans looked up lazily only to be yanked out of the chair he sat in and dragged away. “bro? what is it?” He managed to say, running to keep up with his brothers' long-legged pace.

“I WANT YOU TO TRY THIS PUNCH! IT'S EXTRAORDINARILY GOOD!”

“you have nothing to compare it to.”

“PERHAPS! BUT IT HAS MADE A GOOD FIRST IMPRESSION.”

Sans shakes his head and pulls him to a stop, laughing. “i already tried it bro, it's average at most.”

Papyrus strikes a pose at that. “IN THAT CASE! MAY I SAY THAT PUNCH IS MY NEW FAVORITE DRINK!”

“what about milk?”

“OH. YES, THAT TOO! MILK GIVES YOU STRONG BONES, BUT PUNCH TASTES DELICIOUS! I HAVE AN IDEA! WHEN WE FINISH UP AT THIS PARTY, WE WILL GO TO THE STORE AND BUY PUNCH AND MILK, AND THEN WE WILL COMBINE THEM! HOW DOES THAT SOUND??”

Sans shrugs at his brother's monologue. “whatever you say, paps.” He hears a gasp to his left and turns to see Alphys looking at them both with a wide-eyed expression. His expression turned serious as he looked at her, assuming the worst already. “alph? what's up?”

“Y-you both are... um, I mean, you're standing... L-let me start again... you... um...” Undyne, seeing her struggling, came over with her own cup of punch and looked at the two, spitting some of it out. “YOU'RE STANDING UNDER THE MISTLETOE!” She exclaimed loudly.

Sans looked up, and sure enough, there it was. White berries and leaves hung on the doorway. He began blushing, trying to calm himself. They couldn't expect him to kiss his own brother, right? But looking at their faces, he saw otherwise. They were looking expectantly between them with doofy smiles on their faces. His blush became slightly worse at their expectations and he gave them a look. “really?”

“WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?” Sans turned his attention to his brother, innocent and naive as ever, only making him blush more. He buried his head in his hands.

Undyne scoffed. “Papyrus, it means you have to kiss him. Everyone knows that!” Sans' face became even more blue as he felt the eyes in the room on him. “It's a tradition! If two people go under the mistletoe together, it means they have to kiss!”

“A TRADITION...” Sans could almost see him shaking his head thoughtful.

The smaller skeleton suddenly felt hands grab his wrists from his face and pull him forward, hands pulled to the sides of Papyrus as he grew suddenly closer and-

*Clank.*

Nearly his entire head lit up blue and he pulled backward, but Papyrus held it for a few seconds longer, staring into his eyesockets. He pulled once more and Papyrus finally let him go. Sans immediately covered his blue face and ran out of the room. He jumped into a closet in the kitchen, keeping his face covered. Sinking down in it, he hugged his knees to his chest and let out a squealing whine. He stayed in the closet for about an hour before his brother found him and told him it was time to go home, where he stayed in his room for the rest of the night.

\--------------------------------

Papyrus watched his brother run out of the room with a smirk. Sans was truly adorable. He turned and winked to Undyne and Alphys. “THANK YOU BOTH.”

Undyne let out a chuckle. “No problem, Papyrus.”

“R-really! It's! Um. It's al-always fun to help w-with what you come up with!” Alphys had a large grin on her face and a small blush of her own.

Papyrus turned and walked to stand outside of the closet he knew his brother was in. He heard the squeal and tried not to laugh, his love for the little monster only growing. He shook his head and walked away to have a bit more punch. He'd give him some of his own time before he had them both come home. 

When he finally did, his brother's face became blue at the mere sight of him. Sans retreated to his room the moment they returned home, but that was alright. He knew he'd see him for spaghetti the next morning, blush or no. 

He laughed a bit and returned to his own room.

**Author's Note:**

> Again aaaAAAA I'm sorry it didn't turn out very well!  
> I tried though so that counts for something at least qwq


End file.
